Disenchanted
by Zamelot
Summary: Another week, another wound. She was screaming in his face again, he was complaining in hers. Three years never meant anything before, why did it mean so much now? one shot


Disenchanted

"That looks pretty bad, Sano. Sure you're gonna be alright?"

Sano waved it off. "Stop worrying, Kenshin! Jeez, ya big worry wart…besides, it's just a scratch. Nothing the Fox Lady can't fix,"

Katsu raised a brow. "Hey, Sano; I never knew you went for older women,"

"Hey, shut up, man!" Sano retorted. Too quickly.

Kaoru sniggered. "Now you know, Katsu,"

"Ya know, Jo-chan," Sano swung his good arm and draped it gently over her shoulders. "Had I not been so hesitant about beating pretty faces into the ground, it would've been you on your way to the hospital." He suddenly hooked his arm around her neck, pulled down, and held her head under his arm, against his hip.

"Hey, man," Katsu laughted, walking ahead, hands in his pockets. "If you're not careful, your other arm is gonna be in need of the Fox Lady's lovin' too,"

"I told you—look, man, I'm not afraid to slam your face into the dirt," Sano spat, still not releasing Kaoru from his hold.

"Oro," Kenshin glanced down at Kaoru's thrashing form. "I think you'd better let Kaoru-dono go, Sa—"

"You don't think I'm pretty, Sano?" Katsu interrupted.

"Hell no!" Sano shouted. They stopped at the doors of the clinic and Sano released Kaoru. He and Katsu wandered in side by side. "You're a freakin eyesore!"

They marched up to the front desk and Kenshin politely caught the attention of one of the nurses. "Is Takani Megumi or Dr. Gensai available— "

"Fox! Fox! Where are ya, ma—"

"WHAT NOW!"

Megumi strode to the front room from behind the curtain, red faced. Her dark hair hung over her shoulders, and she pushed it away furiously. She marched up to him and grabbed his ear. "What did you do now!"

He danced out of her grip. "It wasn't my fault this time!" he hissed.

She rolled her eyes, seized the front of his shirt, and dragged him toward the back. "First that street fight two weeks ago, then that other street fight last week, then that brawl with that cop—now this!"

Sano held up an arm. "Look, I was sparring with Jo-chan and— " he leaned in close. "For a girl, she sure swings like a guy."

Megumi closed her eyes, calling upon some god to grant her patience. She pulled out several rolls of bandages and a sling. She yanked him down onto a stool roughly and made him take off his jacket so she could clean his wounded, bloody arm. As soon as she'd disinfected it, she examined his arm.

"Possibly a fracture…" she muttered a short while later. She placed the bandages against his forearm and began to wrap. Tightly.

He sat slumped in the stool mesmerized by her long, white, graceful fingers as she treated his arm. Her long, dark locks shadowed her maroon colored eyes, which were focused on his wound. Her striking, rose red lips were in a pout of disappointment in him

There was a three-year age difference between them, he mused. Megumi: 22 and currently a successful medical student; him: 19 and a bum who gambled for money. Katsu and Kaoru were wrong: he didn't go for older women—especially ones out of his league, such as the Fox. Besides, he knew he didn't stand a chance.

Megumi successfully finished wrapping his arm, and looked up at him—only to find him staring intently at her. She lowered her gaze shyly and cleared her throat.

"Done, Rooster. You're free to go,"

He nodded slowly and stood up. He began to head for the door and went over what Katsu had said earlier in his head again. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Megumiareyoubusytomorrownight?"

Megumi blinked and pressed a hand against her forehead scared out of her mind that she had actually understood that. She gave him an apologetic look. "I have a previous engagement," she murmured. She didn't meet his gaze.

Sano looked away, embarrassed. "Oh, okay. I understand—I just you know— " he was rambling and he knew it.

"But I'll see if I can make an arrangement," Megumi sucked in her breath. Who knew what she was doing. The guy was a complete moron. But she felt bad for him. He wasn't all that bad anyway. He made her laugh…once in a while. Just as long as he didn't do anything stupid—which was most of the time. Besides, it wasn't like she had a chance with Kenshin with the way the Tanuki held onto him.

Sano looked up at her, a twinkle of hope in his eye. "Okay…" he couldn't believe it. "Okay… Thanks!" he went over to her and kissed her cheek, then backed away knowing he invaded her personal space and how she could get when he did that. She didn't seem to mind this time; in fact, she was blushing. "Thanks, Megumi."

He hurried out, a big, goofy grin covering his face. Three years… who gave a damn?

* * *

My first attempt at Sano and Megumi... how'd I do? The title was based off MCR's new song Disenchanted (Shut up and play) the story's got nothing to do with the song though. Has anyone heard that song yet? Review please! Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so will you! If you review. Does anyone know any good Yunsung x Sueng Mina stories? Just curious... 


End file.
